


The Important Things

by Darkestsiren



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: Some months after returning from Edom.Preparing for an early meeting at the Institute, Alec finds himself hopelessly distracted by a certain, eager warlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Book!Malec but was written before the Shadowhunter's Academy came out, so it's not fully consistent with canon. Sue me, lol! Hope you like…
> 
> Oh, and, it's smutty… heh!

Alec leaned down to lace up his boots in the dark, not bothering with a Night Vision Rune. The scent of angelic magic sometimes woke Magnus and he wanted to let him sleep. It was early, the morning sun only just beginning to peak over the skyline and Alec knew how much Magnus needed his sleep. Magic was a tiring business. Before he could knot his laces however, he felt Magnus stir on the bed behind him.

“Don’t go.” His voice was sleep-thick, threaded through with the bright veins of desire. 

Heat curled in Alec’s stomach in response but he ignored it. Jace had texted a few minutes ago saying Alec was needed back at the Institute for an early briefing before their upcoming mission.

Alec turned toward Magnus. “You know I don’t want to,” he said softly.

Magnus pushed up on an elbow and Alec knew the warlock was going to try to lure him back into bed. He smiled and shook his head regretfully.

“Stay,” Magnus pleaded. His face was still soft from sleep, the usual glittery armor he wore discarded, leaving him unusually unguarded and innocent, the way he only allowed Alec to see him. 

Alec pushed down his revivifying desire with a sigh and turned back to his boots. “I can’t, Mags. I’m needed at the Institute. I’m sorry.”

Alec heard Magnus throw back the covers and rise. Before long bare feet appeared in Alec’s line of vision, poised just in front of his boots. He sat up slowly, raking his eyes up his lover’s naked body. He really was gorgeous, warm tan skin stretched tight over supple, sinewy muscles, the lines and dips of which carved his flesh delicately, heating the blood in Alec’s veins. Or that might have been the breathtaking sight of Magnus’s already hard cock.

“Magnus, please,” he managed. He heard the need in his own voice and knew he’d already lost. 

The warlock’s cock twitched in response to Alec’s lust and the Shadowhunter was on his feet in a second, cupping Magnus’s face, dragging him close to mash their mouths together. He kissed him hard, heat searing through him. 

“God, Magnus, I never stop wanting you,” he panted, his hands gripping the supple flesh of Magnus’s ass. 

Magnus moaned in answer, his own fingers sliding under Alec’s shirt, up his Runed back, tracing the graceful lines slowly. He deepened the kiss, pushing Alec backward onto the bed, his tongue twisting with Alec’s deliciously. 

“Magnus, baby,” Alec gasped. “I really do have to go.”

Magnus froze, pulling back just enough to look into Alec’s shining eyes. “Alexander, please? Just a little while longer.”

Alec’s eyed widened, his heart opening at the unusual vulnerability on Magnus’s face. 

“Please? I’ll Portal you to the Institute.”

Alec’s resolve crumbled. “You know I can’t say no to you,” he said. He took Magnus’s face between his hands and kissed him softly. “I love you.”

Magnus dissolved, his mouth soft against Alec’s, his body sinking down into him, still sleep-supple and liquid. Alec arched against him, forgetting how his gear would chafe the warlock’s soft skin.

Magnus snapped his fingers. With a sparkle of blue flame Alec found himself naked beneath his lover, their skin, dark and light, gliding together. 

“Angel!” Alec breathed. He flattened his hands out on Magnus’s smooth back and pressed his body into him, arching up against him, his cock already straining between them. “God, Magnus, you feel so good.”

Alec rolled, coming up to straddle his boyfriend. He gazed into the familiar slitted, gold-green eyes and paused, stroking the man’s cheek softly. “Hey, you ok?” 

Magnus’s smile was brittle and he closed his eyes. Alec stoked him tenderly, waiting, and when Magnus finally opened his eyes a single tear freed itself and slid down his warm cheek. Alec kissed it away, nuzzling Magnus gently. 

“What is it, baby?” he asked softly.

Magnus blew out a shaky breath. “I just… this is so…” His arms tightened around Alec, squeezing him hard. “I love you, Alexander. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. More than I thought I could love someone.”

Alec heard the confession behind his words, knew his warlock was afraid to lose him, as he inevitably would. He rested his forehead against Magnus’ for a moment and then pulled back to look into his lover’s eyes. “I’m scared too,” he told him truthfully.

Magnus pulled Alec’s mouth to his, his hands curling in his hair, and kissed him like he’d never get to again. Alec returned the kiss, giving Magnus all he could, letting himself get lost in the fluid dance, the languid sweetness, the intensity that always bloomed between them. 

Magnus shifted, rolling to his side so he could sling a leg around Alec’s hips. His hands traced light patterns on Alec’s back, his sides, his arms and neck. Shivers of want and fire flared out from Magnus’s fingertips and Alec wondered, not for the first time, if Magnus was using magic to excite him. He supposed it didn’t matter. Alec wanted Magnus with a ferocity that blinded him, magic or not. And magic was part of his warlock, just like his Runes were part of him. 

“Make love to me, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, his breath warm on Alec’s neck. “I need to feel you inside me.”

The request rippled through Alec’s mind, through his body, and he was struck, as he always was, by an eternal need to always give Magnus the love he needed. All the love he had.

“Anything, baby.” Alec rolled again, nudging the warlock’s knee aside to nestle between his thighs. He stretched himself atop Magnus, catching his lover’s mouth again, breath hitching as his cock slid over Magnus’s own eager length. Magnus moaned, pressing up into Alec’s body desperately. 

“Please, Alec,” Magnus begged. “Please.”

“I’ve got you, baby. Don’t worry.” Alec reached to the bedside table where the bottle of lube was still sitting from their exertions earlier. He slicked his fingers and reached between them, sliding his fingers down the silky skin of Magnus’s impressive cock. The warlock jerked and moaned again, his lip between his teeth. Alec continued his progress, gently sliding between his cheeks to the tight circle of muscle beyond. Magnus let out a long breath, calming himself to allow Alec entry. Alec bent his head and drew his tongue over the warlock’s hard nipple, tracing lazy circles as he waited. When Magnus was ready, Alec pressed a finger to the warlock’s entrance, circling slowly, relaxing the tight ring of muscles. Magnus moaned, his whole body relaxing and stiffening at once. 

“Alec, please!” Magnus begged, jerking hips, trying to get the penetration he so desperately craved. 

“Breathe, my love,” Alec soothed. He kissed his neck, tracing his tongue up to the sensitive skin just under his ear. Magnus bucked, shaking. Alec took pity on him and finally slipped his finger inside. Magnus was hot and tight, the soft tissue inside him so delicate Alec was moaning himself, his cock dripping in anticipation, throbbing. Magnus tipped his head back on the bed and let out a whimpering cry. Alec pressed in as far as he could, gently probing until he found what he was looking for. 

“Fuck!” Magnus screamed.

Alec smiled and withdrew his finger. He slid down his lover’s body, trailing kisses on his smooth, warm skin, and took Magnus into his mouth. He suckled him hard, bobbing his head a few times until Magnus was moaning wildly, his hips pulsing up unconsciously. 

Alec pulled up Magnus’s length, his tongue lingering on the sensitive bundle of nerves at the tip. “I love you,” he breathed, meeting his eyes as he took him in again, to the back of his throat, humming as he placed two fingers at Magnus’s dark pucker and pressed inside. 

“Alec!” Magnus cried, abandon on his flushed face.

Alec loved seeing his warlock like this, undone and whimpering for him. Alec moved his mouth and fingers in tandem, stretching Magnus to receive him, caressing the sensitive flesh inside him. A third finger joined the first two and Magnus was writhing on the bed beneath Alec, begging and calling out his name, making the younger’s man blood thrum in his veins. 

Alec withdrew his fingers, sat up and reached for the bottle of lube. He poured lube onto his cock and Magnus reached down to smooth it around, making Alec gasp in unexpected pleasure. Magnus’ face burned with lust but there was a tenderness there that melted Alec’s heart. 

“Magnus,” Alec gasped, the warlock’s strong fingers still stroking his cock. Magnus placed him where he wanted him and reached around to grip his ass. 

“Baby, I’m yours. Take me.” 

Alec pushed, letting Magnus guide him. The older man hissed as the head of Alec’s cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle, stretched though he was. Alec leaned down to kiss him, waiting for Magnus to adjust. When he was ready Magnus pulled Alec’s hips down, moaning shamelessly into Alec’s mouth as he filled him. Alec shook, the pressure and heat and softness breaking him apart. 

They settled into a slow rhythm, pale skin gliding over dark, the soft heat of stomachs and chests and hipbones intoxicating. Magnus raised his knee and Alec hooked his arm under it, angling so he could lose himself even more deeply in his lover’s tight embrace. Magnus cried out into Alec’s mouth, again and again, and Alec swallowed his cries, taking all he was offered, all he could get. The kiss was heated, teeth and tongues lashing, hands grasping and scratching, pulling and guiding, commanding and caressing. Magnus’s thighs were tight around Alec’s hips, his dark, sultry body tense and supple and painfully erotic.

“God, Magnus,” Alec breathed. “You’re so tight. So beautiful. I want you always. Forever.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned, panting. “My Alexander.” He was getting close, pulling Alec into him harder and harder, shaking, his breath shallow and hurried. “Don’t leave me.” His voice caught. 

“Never. I’m yours, baby. Always yours,” Alec promised. He reached between them to milk his lover, relishing Magnus’s gasp, the way he gripped him harder, met his thrusts, curled into his chest. Alec slowed slightly but thrust harder, stroking his lover as he gave himself over.

“Alec!” Magnus called at last. “Baby, I—” he broke off in a choked cry. Alec saw the tears in his eyes, the love, and he felt his own eyes prick. Their lips found each other’s again and Alec let the heat in his stomach uncoil, let his heart fall open. Their bodies moved together instinctually, an easy ebb and flow, a steady pulse, on and on, until finally they were shattering apart, seeping together, mingling and fusing, both made anew, shuddering and heaving and weeping, each calling out for the other.

Alec held Magnus tight, unwilling to ever let go. They kissed almost fiercely, calming slowly, still entwined, still connected. Even now, right after their love making, Alec found he still craved his warlock. He knew he’d never stop. 

After several minutes Alec drew back, pulling out gently. He stroked Magnus’s face with adoring fingers, waiting while the warlock drew in a few shuddering breaths. Finally he managed to meet Alec’s eyes. 

“I’m here, baby,” Alec told him. “I’m always here.”

Magnus smiled and searched out Alec’s kiss again. Alec knew he should go, knew Jace and the others were waiting for him, but he didn’t care. No one would ever be as important to him as Magnus was. He took a deep breath.

“Magnus?” he began, nerves coiling in his stomach. 

“Hmm?”

“Um… this probably isn’t the right time to ask this, but… I don’t want to wait any longer.” He pulled away, just enough to reach into the drawer of his nightstand. He took out a small velvet box and a sheaf of folded paper and turned back to find Magnus sitting up, staring at him with a curious arch of his eyebrow.

Alec unfolded the paper and handed it to Magnus. “A new Rune,” he said.

“Clary?” Magnus guessed.

Alec nodded.

Magnus touched the paper, drawing his finger along the swirling line of black. “What does it do?”

Alec bit his lip. “It’s a Marriage Rune,” he said slowly, watching Magnus’s eyes go wide. “It lets someone like me marry someone like you.”

Magnus sucked in a breath, sharp cat’s eyes darting up questioningly. 

“The Clave approved it yesterday.”

“I wasn’t told,” Magnus said, frowning. As the Warlock Representative to the Clave Magnus was normally aware of such things. 

“I know,” Alec admitted. “I asked them to keep you out of it.”

Magnus frowned. “Why?”

Alec took the paper and tossed it aside. He picked up the little box. “Because I wanted to surprise you,” he said softly, fighting a smile. 

Alec knelt on the bed beside Magnus and reached for his left hand. Magnus looked up at him with a mixture of panic, elation, and disbelief.

Alec opened the little box, revealing a shining Lightwood ring. He took the ring reverently and held it out, meeting Magnus’s eyes. “Magnus Bane, owner of my heart,” he began, surprised at how steady his voice was, given how much he was shaking. “I want to spend every single one of my days with you. Will you marry me?”

Magnus stared at Alec, his expression frozen, for so long that Alec thought he might need to repeat the question. His heart was pounding in his chest, surprised to find that he wasn’t sure of Magnus’s answer. 

Finally, slowly, like dawn breaking over the city’s skyline, a smile bloomed across Magnus’s face. He surged forward and took Alec’s face in his hands, kissing him wildly, laughing and crying and laughing again. 

“Yes, Alexander! Yes!” he cried happily.

Alec chuckled at the warlock’s reaction, feeling like his chest would burst from happiness. He slid his family ring into place on Magnus’s finger and lifted his hand to kiss it.

“Thank you.” Fervent. 

Magnus pushed him back onto the bed again, kissing him breathless. Needless to say, Alec didn’t make it to the Institute that day. Or the next. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we are! Hope you enjoyed it.   
> In case no one's noticed yet, I'm slightly obsessed with Malec getting married! Just a thing I have, i guess.   
> That, and copious amounts of smut! 
> 
> Please drop me a line with your thoughts. I live for your comments! ;-)   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
